Just In Case
by darkangelofember
Summary: Dean has an allergic reaction and Seth is the only one who knew what to do. past Ambrollins. Ambreigns.


**Just In Case**

Pairings: past Ambrollins, Ambreigns, Stephanie McMahon/Triple H, Nikki Bella/John Cena, Brie Bella/Daniel Bryan

X

Dean Ambrose was in shock when he was asked to attend the Authority's dinner party that all of the WWE main roster superstars and divas were known to attend. During his time in the Shield, they never attended except the time that they worked for the Authority on screen. He was sure that the Authority hated him as much as he hated them. The Authority cared about no one but themselves; at least that's he thought.

The dirty blonde held onto his glass full of wine and twirled the red liquid as he watched it. "Dean, c'mon chill out." Roman paused, moving and taking the cup from Dean's hands. Dean and sighed and looked at him, knowing what the next thing out of his mouth would be. "Babe, would you at least try to enjoy it. He might be here but that doesn't matter. You're Dean Ambrose." Roman stated, placing the glass on the table beside them; not liking the fact that Dean was still hellbent on Seth Rollins.

"It doesn't matter if I'm Dean Ambrose or not… it still doesn't change anything, all anyone does is hurt me.. like no one cared.." Dean snapped, making Roman wince from the harshness of his voice. He looked down at the floor. "God sorry Ro, I shouldn't have said that." He apologized. Roman didn't blame him for his little outburst. Dean more than once was thrown to the dirt by people he thought cared about him. Ever since his fall out with Seth, Dean had grown to be worse. His trust issues going deeper than before. Roman does all he can to make sire he doesn't bring it up, but it was his idea to come to this party.

"Its fine Dean. Don't worry." The Samoan stated, placing a kiss on Dean's lips after he finished speaking. "I'm going to go see where Jimmy, Jey, and Naomi are. I'll be right back." Roman added, scanning the crowd for his family members.

"Okay babe." Dean replied, having a sinking feeling that he had something to do with Roman walking away. He leaned up and kissed Roman briefly before the older man turned and walked away. "Smooth Dean." The dirty blonde whispered to himself. He turned to the snack table behind him. His eyes moved over the different treats that were scattered over the clothed table. He inhaled and caught the smell of a Cologne he knew all to well. "What do you want Seth?!" He turned and faced the person. He was right. It was Seth. Seth stood in black slacks, a nice white button up t-shirt buttoned up all the way with a tie and black loafers. His hair was falling curly over his shoulders. Dean felt suddenly undressed. He was wearing dark wash jeans, converse, a white v-neck and his leather jacket.

"Saw you and Roman just now." Seth paused, looking over Dean's shoulder to where Roman was talking to the Usos and Jimmy's wife Naomi. His eyes moved back to his ex-boyfriend. Dean shuffled on his feet as Seth stayed by him longer. He went back to looking over the different snacks. Seth moved his gaze away and looked over his shoulder. Brie Bella was looking at him while talking to her sister Nikki. Daniel's arm and wrapped around her waist while he talked with John Cena. Seth looked away and turned back to Dean. "I was just wondering how you were."

"You really didn't need to check on me. I'm not your boyfriend anymore remember." Seth felt a pull in his chest as Dean spoke. "And I'm fine." Dean replied harshly, throwing a glare at the two tone. Seth watched over all the different treats that the other man looked over.

"Careful, Dean." Seth warned.

"I don't have to do anything and I don't have to listen to you!" Dean growled, turning to fully look at the other man. The rise in Dean's voice caught the attention of the Bellas and their partners. Dean grabbed a random snack from the table and took a bite as he looked away from his former Shield faction member. Daniel and John passed the other superstars and placed themselves between the two former partners.

"You need to back off Rollins." Daniel stated, glaring up at Seth. Him already knowing of the relationship between the two cause of Brie. Brie and Nikki placed themselves behind John and Daniel and beside Dean.

"He obviously doesn't want to talk to you. We want no trouble." John added.

Dean scratched at his neck. The sudden irritation of it bringing him discomfort. He went to take a breath only to be thrown into a coughing fit. Nikki and Brie turned and looked at him. The twins sharing looks of concern. "Dean?" Nikki questioned, noting the redness that was coming to the man's face.

"Dean, are you allergic to anything?" Brie asked, wondering how this was happening. She had seen this before in her own family. Dean nodded, wheezing as he collapsed to his knees. John and Daniel turned and looked at the fallen superstar. Immediately they were at his side.

Naomi had heard Dean raise his voice. It had given her a pit of worry. She had seen the looks that Seth had been giving him lately and she knew it was a matter of time before the Authority member went to him. She looked away from her cousin in law and returned her attention to Dean. She had watched as he ate something from the table and the Bella twins, John Cena, and Daniel Bryan walk up to Dean and got between him and Seth. She saw the look of discomfort on his face moments later. His face starting to go red. She tapped on Jimmy's shoulder and he turned to her. "What is it baby?" He asked.

"Dean…" she whispered. Jimmy watched Dean as well. He fell to his knees and Jimmy turned to his twin brother and cousin.

"Jey, Roman." Jimmy said, getting his family members attention. He pointed to Roman and Roman cursed under his breath.

"Dean!" Roman yelled and pushed through the superstars and divas, already knowing what was going on with his younger boyfriend.

Dean was laying on the floor, wheezing and struggling to breath. He coughed at every breath he tried to take. He was leaning against John while Daniel held onto him carefully, opening his air passage the best he could. Brie was kneeled beside him while Nikki was on the phone with the paramedics. Roman felt around in his pockets, looking for the epinephrine that he always had on him since Dean had always ran off without his. All the blood drained from his face as he realized he didn't have it. He felt a tap on his shoulder. "Here, Roman." The voice, it was Seth. The Samoan looked at his former tag team partner in shock. In his hand was the epinephrine that Dean had given him when the Shield was formed and Dean and Seth got together. Roman didn't think twice before he took it from Seth, kneeled down and jabbed it into the dirty blonde's leg. He pressed the shot and released the injection into the younger man. Brie jumped up and weaved her way through the crowd to search for Hunter and Stephanie.

Roman let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when Dean's breathing leveled out. Dean's eyes fluttered open weakly and he looked up at his boyfriend. "Ro.." the dirty blonde whispered. Roman took Dean's hand in his and kissed it. Seth kneeled beside the Samoan and gently tapped Dean on the leg. Dean looked at Seth then to the epi-pen in Roman's hand. "You still had it." He muttered before exhaustion over took him and he fell unconscious.

"The paramedics are on their way." Nikki stated, clicking the screen on her phone as she walked over to John and looked to Roman. The Samoan nodded and murmured a thanks.

Brie returned followed by Hunter and Stephanie. The look of peer concern was on Stephanie's face. "What happened?" Hunter asked, his eyes falling on the fallen dirty blonde.

"Allergic reaction." Roman stated.

"Peanuts." Seth added, his eyes lingering on Dean. No one else was able to say anything before the EMTs were pushing through the main roster wrestlers. They loaded Dean up on a stretcher and loaded him up into the back of the ambulance. Roman hopped up into the back and his hand never left Dean's as they were driven to the hospital.

Dean was checked into an observation room. The Samoan wrestler sat at Dean's beside and simply gazed over the younger man. He looked away as footsteps echoed from the doorway. Seth stood in the door. He no longer had a tie around his neck and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows along with the first three buttons undone.

"How is he?" Seth asked, hesitantly walking into the room.

"He'll be fine. They are keeping him overnight for observations." Roman replied, kissing the back of the dirty blonde's hand. Seth nodded and went to the bedside adjacent to the side that Roman was on. "I had a question. You still had Dean's epinephrine. Why?"

Seth took a breath and sat down in the chair. "I kept it just in case he ever needed it." He stated. Even if they weren't together, he still cared for Dean. He may never stop. But for now Dean was going to be fine.


End file.
